Patients with known or suspected coronary artery disease have been studied both by cardiac catheterization and selective coronary arteriography and also by a scintigraphic technique in which radioactive tracers are injected selectively into both coronary arteries both at rest and during pacing-induced stress. Results suggest an excellent correlation between patterns of perfusion abnormality and the degree and extent of disease in the coronary arteries.